


23:54

by cornucopias



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Unbeta-ed, kita is on the ace-spec, self indulgent, super vaguely mentioned sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornucopias/pseuds/cornucopias
Summary: Shinsuke tries to get Atsumu to go to sleep, unsuccessfully.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	23:54

**Author's Note:**

> please read my end note if you have the patience!

In the afterglow of “sexy times” as Atsumu keeps calling it to the chagrin of Shinsuke, the latter is trying to pet the former to sleep, but the man is having none of it.

“Shinsukeeee,” he keeps singing and giggling to himself. Shinsuke would find it endearing, he really would, but he knows Atsumu’s had a game today and his concern is only mounting.

“Tsumu,” he intones, trying not to let his face break into a smile because the mustard-dyed head is now trying to burrow into his chest, “you gotta sleep.”

“Nuh I don’ttt,” Shinsuke finds to his wonder, that Atsumu really is able to find a cave into his chest. What he doesn’t realise is how triumphant Atsumu is feeling at the draped arm across his body, the curving torso that’s letting him burrow. “Don’t gotta when you’re here.”

“I’m here,” Shinsuke agrees. “But I won’t be here again if you don’t sleep right now.”

“That’s no fair!”

“You’re not listening to me, have to threaten you.”

“No you don’t – ‘sides, you’re lying anyway.” Shinsuke feels like he’s close to death – Atsumu is blowing raspberries against his bare sternum – he’s only mildly concerned with how close to mortality this feels.

“Lying?” He asks a moment later, when he knows his voice won’t betray him. He realizes the perils of letting this fox come too close when he catches the faint strain in Shinsuke’s voice anyway. The raspberries turn into small, languid licks.

“You came out all the way here to see me anyway.” Shinsuke hears the small voice – he understands the tender moment. He should respect it – but he’s a man on a mission.

“Stop licking me like a kitten and come up here,” he sees how sharply Atsumu whips his face, shy and enthralled all at once. A scuttling, and he has a warm face on the pillow beside him staring into his eyes. Atsumu never wastes a moment to tell him how he adores Shin’s eyes, but Shinsuke reckons Atsumu would never understand how lovely his are. Probably would get shy and pester him even more. He smiles.

“What are you smiling for,” it’s not a question, Atsumu is smiling, but his voice is so, so soft, and his eyes dancing with amusement and understanding. Shinsuke moves to kiss him, is surprised when he finds himself pressed to the bed with Atsumu on top instead.

“Tsumu-” he tries to say, stifles his voice when a knee gently presses somewhere down.

“Licking like a kitten, Kita-san?”

“Maybe we should revise that.”

Mirth fills the room, Atsumu’s mirth that never fails to make Shinsuke wonder. Of a boy so easily made joyful. His to make and unmake. Lips find his immediately after, no talking for a while, only two men testing their love that has brought them here to this room, at this time.

They pull apart – Shinsuke’s given Atsumu a little nudge – and Atsumu’s eyes now ask a question. “It’s fine,” Shinsuke pants a little, “just. Don’t want to do this again if I’m being honest.”

Atsumu asks no questions as he pulls away and reclines beside him, finding another crevice to mould himself into again. Shinsuke turns, bringing his other hand over and across the man’s shoulders, letting Atsumu settle into his neck. He sighs.

“Sorr-”

“Kita-san.” His name uttered makes him pause. He feels vaguely admonished, is glad that his lover’s face safely tucked away in his arms to not see him right now. “What did I say?”

“That I don’t have to apologise for this.”

“And you really don’t.”

“But it just feels like you could do better.”

“How could I do better,” Atsumu tries to withdraw, finds that Shinsuke has a hold so tight he can’t but relax back into it and finish saying with a sigh, “when you are the best?”

Shinsuke’s voice trembles a little, “You gotta stop saying that.”

“No I don’t. We all got different needs and bodies. The fact that we can be together like this is enough for me. When it gets too much for you, I want you to tell me and not feel bad about it. I love taking care of you.”

Shinsuke doesn’t speak. Atsumu continues in a voice smaller than before.

“Like you took care of me all this time.”

Silence reigns for a soft while. Atsumu’s breath is hot against his neck, and Shinsuke finds that he likes it. The man is humming something, it’s off-key and Shinsuke can’t place it, but it slowly relaxes him. He finds himself wanting to speak.

“If I didn’t take care of you, you’d still be doing stupid things like boasting about being sick.”

Atsumu makes a sound that can only be defined as a half-guffaw, half-squawk. He curls into Shinsuke deeper, a fact he didn’t believe was possible earlier. “Why do you still bring that up…”

“It’s fun.”

Atsumu exhales through his laughter. “Shoulda known you’d be a bully Kita-san.”

Kita hums, knowing that they are past this, whatever this was. He is feeling all manners of things he can’t express to ‘Tsumu right now, so he settles for caressing his back and hopes he’ll understand anyway. Unsurprisingly, he does – there’s a small, wet kiss placed against his collarbone. They’ve never needed words.

Presently, to distract himself from tears that are threatening to arrive unimpeded, “What happened to Shinsuke? Told you to call me that.”

Atsumu, who was busy peppering Shinsuke’s neck with kisses, stills. Shyly, he calls out, “Shinsuke.”

“That’s better.”

“Shinsukeeee,” more giggling, and this sound too could push him towards death.

“Glad you are having fun with my name Tsumu, but it really is time that you slept.”

“My boyfriend comes all the way out to Osaka for a game that wasn’t even a big one, and I fall asleep!? Blasphemous.”

“You need to stop learning big words from obaa-chan.”

“For that you’ll need to stop lovin’ meee,” and Atsumu’s shrieking now, because Shinsuke knows just where to tickle this brat. He pauses for just a moment to kiss Atsumu, slow, deep.

“You only ask for impossible things.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in half an hour for self-care purposes, so i apologise if the grammar and stuff are wonky.
> 
> edit (10th Dec, 2020): i really did just write this in half an hour at night bcs i was thinking about personal things and thinking about relationships perceived by fandom in hq that i personally really like, so getting people to read this was gratifying, thank you! that being said i'm very shy about what i write, so i came back to edit the tags to reflect what mood i really was in while writing this. the implied "sexy times" is just something i wrote in because it's fun, and any times can be sexy, even getting to see your boyfriend topless and indulging in a little kissing is sexy, i think. but anyway, the kita i conceived and do conceive for my own comfort and for relationship-fic purposes is very different from the kita i conceive according to canon. and so yes, he is ace-spec! it's important to me, on reflecting, to include that. you can obviously read this fic however you wish to, because the crux of this comfort ficlet is just the fact that they're two boys in love. if you read this entire note, thank you and i hope you have a good day!


End file.
